


Dialogue Short Story

by GayAndAngery



Series: School Short Stories [5]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery
Summary: We had to write a story in just dialogue.





	Dialogue Short Story

“WHy aRe wE dOIng tHis??”

“I don’t know, Feli, who’s BRILLIANT idea was it to explore the forest? Which, by the way, mom SPECIFICALLY forbid?”

“Look, I thought it would be fun. We don’t get out enough! Live a little, Cammy!”

“LIVE A LITTLE?!?! Feli, we are lost in the middle of the Enchanted Forest! Mom told us to never go farther than the stream, but I wouldn’t be able to find the stream now, even with a Locating Charm!”

“Hey, calm down. How bad can it possibly be? It’s not like there are dragons in here or anything,” 

Distant muffled roaring and thrashing, the trees shake.

“You were saying?”

“There is no way that could be a dragon, no way,”

“You sound awfully nervous for someone so sure that it isn’t a dragon,”

“You know what? Let’s go find whatever is making that sound, and i’ll prove to you it isn’t a dragon,”

After much walking, they reach a clearing in the forest, containing one (1) dragon.

“I was incorrect. That right there is a dragon. We should leave now,”

“No way! Look at him, he’s chained to that great oak! We can’t just leave him here, we have to help!”

“Are you INSANE!?!?! We can not go near a dragon, he will kill us! I don’t know about you, but I do not want to be eaten by a dragon,” 

“Relax, look. The chain the ties him to the tree also binds his mouth. He can’t eat you,”

“But you want to free him, meaning you want to take the chain off. Then he can eat us, which is no bueno, mi chacha,”

“Hey, Feli, live a little. He probably won’t eat us if we free him. If he tries to take a bite out of you, all he will get is a mouthful of fur, anyways. You’ll be fine. I’m the one who should be worried, not you,”

“I’m worried for you! As your familiar it is my duty to- she’s not even listening, she’s gone up to the dragon. Feli Mataxum Corilae, why do you even try anymore,”

“Hey there big guy, I’m here to help you. I don’t want to hurt you at all. Liber. There. All better!”

“Thank you mortal, for freeing me. I am Arsod, guardian and ruler of the Enchanted Forest,”

“Oh wow. I- I. Wow.”

“I’ve never known you to be a loss for words, Feli. It’s quite amazing,”

“Cammy, Arsod is renowned for his power among the creatures of the Other World. He’s, like, a myth or a legend where I come from,”

“I am very much real, little one. Now, since you have freed me, and performed a great service for the forest, I shall grant you anything you may wish,”

“We’d like to go home, please,”

“I shall grant that wish for free. Take this stone. If you ever need anything, simply hold it, and say ‘I wish to speak to Arsod’ and I will come. I am forever in your debt,”

“Thank you, sir.”

“T-thank you, great sire. We-”

“Feli, please stop.”

“Fine.”

“Let’s go home, shall we? Mom will never believe this!”


End file.
